


Benediction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Benediction

Title: Benediction  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #60 Sunshine  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , who makes me look so much better than I actually am. :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Benediction

~

“Ready?” Harry murmured. “Not afraid to face them, are you?”

Severus snorted. “When have I ever worried about public opinion, brat?” he asked. “Come, time to meet your fate.”

Laughing, Harry took his arm. “You make it sound horrible. Trust me, I’m marrying you because I want to.”

Severus nodded. “Indeed. As am I. Now, let’s go.”

“I wonder what Dumbledore would have said to see us now?” Harry pondered softly.

Just then, a beam of sunshine came through the stained-glass window, surrounding Harry. Severus blinked as the light seemingly blessed them before dissipating.

Severus smiled. “I suspect he approves.”

~


End file.
